


My Heart Upon A Brick Wall

by depaysem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Public blowjob, Smoking, Top!Cas, caught but trust me it's good, dirty talking!cas, minimal plot but who cares, possessive!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depaysem/pseuds/depaysem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing better than a possessive boyfriend who doesn't want to wait until they get back to the motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Upon A Brick Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago as more of a dialogue exercise but I hope some of you like it! Please, please feel free to give me tips and what I could do better. Forgive my spelling and grammatical errors I don't put much stock in spellcheck ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sex with Cas- well it wasn't sex. It wasn't making love, or fucking. It was reconnecting with a piece of himself he didn't know he was missing. The second he slipped into Cas was the second all the parts of himself he thought he left in the pit clicked into place.

It was the most intense feeling he's ever experienced. The first night they slept together he sobbed when he came and continued to cry for a few minutes after, the sheer brunt of his climax was too raw and powerful for his body. When Cas orgasmed, when the build up of pressure is too much for his vessel, HE releases. His true form, bright and blinding and warming and loving. The tendrils of his grace would escape and claw through every nerve of deans body, launching him to a high so impossibly good he thought it could be the death of him. It was like the first time they met, when Dean knew he was in the presence of something too big and powerful for words.

Quickly after that, Spending hours together turned into days and then months and soon Cas was living with them. Everything gradually became more comfortable. They never had money to buy two rooms, so Dean and Cas would share a bed unflinchingly. They eased into a relationship from there, which Sam was completely accepting. They've slept together a handful of times and each instance would be sweet and miraculous and so mind numbingly good that Dean couldn't help but begin to forgive himself. He couldn't be with someone as divine as Castiel and still be a bad person. They loved each other so much it spilled out on themselves, it wove into their hearts and Dean began to accept who he was.

He had topped everytime, but it wasn't a dominance thing, they were simply sharing an experience. Although Dean had always had been the dominant lover in all of his relationships. He was needy and greedy, taking what he wanted (he never heard any complaints). Castiel was nothing like he's ever had. For one thing he could go for hours- angel stamina. He barely made a sound except for stuttered breath, while Dean was left with a hoarse throat for days after, damaging his confidence and vocal cords every time. There was no doubt they were both skilled, Castiel too despite his lack of practice but he was a quick leaner, especially since he could hear every thought and prayer that crossed deans mind. And put it to a more practical use.

Dean sat on the hard bench of the booth, ordering another round for the three of them. Another successful hunt, another celebration. The small town bar was pulsing with underage teenagers, from the scantily dressed cheerleader squad to a row of jocks sitting admiring the busty barista. A blonde cheerleader passed by Dean, giving him an undisguised look of appreciation and simmering lust. Something that he had (up until cas) been used to, not to mention automatically returned. Dean smirked and his eyes skimmed her as she walked away. Just because he wasn't single doesn't mean he couldn't look. After being on the road for so long the stuffiness of the bad got to him and He nodded to Sam and Cas, then slid out of the booth. He stepped out of the bar quickly and turned into the alley, lighting a Marlboro and taking a quick drag. He held it for a few seconds before letting it out and waiting for the nicotine buzz. Almost as good as hunting. He had only taken two more puffs before the door to the building slammed and Castiel was striding toward him.

"Hey Cas-" The wind was knocked out of him was he was picked up and slammed into the brick wall. Dean turned to Castiel in confusion, his breath hitching when he saw his eyes. The gunmetal blue was replaced by black, his pupils having blown open in what Dean mistakenly took in as anger.  
"What are you doing Dean?" He hissed.  
"Hey listen I was just looking!" He still held the cigarette between his fingertips. "Ain't mean a thing." Signature smirk. Cocky wink. Only Dean fucking Winchester would try to edge a goddamn angel of the lord. A heavenly being.  
"I don't want anyone looking at you," he rasped, leaning in to bite at the juncture between deans jawline and ear. "You're mine." Not so heavenly after all. Dean gasped and shifted his hardening cock against his angel, desperate to make his own mark. Castiel leaned down and took the dwindling cigarette from deans hand, bringing it to his own mouth and sucking. Dean moaned, thinking he shouldn't be so turned on but Cas was just so fucking hot with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Lips that were once used to sing praises of God but are now breathing out nicotine and Dean. Cas inhaled slowly and leaned towards Dean, running is thumb along his lower lip and opening his mouth slightly. He brushed his dry lips onto deans and pushed the smoke into deans mouth with his tongue. Dean gulped it down and moved his head back, exhaling shakily and shuddering all the way down to his cock.

"I want everyone to know exactly who you belong to." Castiel was growling into his ear with a voice an octave lower than normal, and laced with gravel and lust. it was as cracked as the mouth he was working along deans neck. It had never been like this before, and Deans head was spinning. Sex between them was always gentle and sweet, slow and beautiful, a blasphemous prayer in its own right. This was filthy and lewd and Dean couldn't get enough. The thought of Castiel dominating him like this was something he only dreamed of and-  
"Listening in again, Cas?" He panted. "I thought we talked about personal space."

How he can form semi-coherent words with Castiels hand moving like its magnetized to his dick it beyond him.  
"It's hard to ignore when you're so loud, not to mention vivid." True. Dean was tried to reach out and pull Cas closer to him, but Cas reached out and pinned his wrist above his head and mashed their lips together. His kiss was harsh and possessive- it made Dean harder than he thought possible. Dean pulled away enough to savagely bite Castiels lower lip (he can't hurt him, he tried once and almost broke his fist). The skin broke and a tinge of blood filled their mouths. He groaned low in his throat and pressed a knee between deans legs and rubbed against his clothed hard on. Now, normally Dean isn't some keyed up high schooler who gets turned on by a breeze, but he hasn't felt like blowing his load from foreplay like this since he made it to second base for the first time in grade nine.He felt Castiels lips slide lower onto his neck, biting harshly and bruising- no, marking- the area.  
"Every where you go, people will see who you belong to."  
"Fuck, Cas." Dean was moaning embarrassingly loud but fuck it all. He didn't give a damn if Castiel took him right here behind the bar.  
"Do you want me to fuck you right here, Dean?" He chuckled. "Right where anyone could walk by and see you moaning like a whore?"  
Dean gasped and cried out, where the hell did that come from?  
"Fuck Cas, if you don't then I'll find someone who will." Cas snarled at him, actually baring his teeth at the though, and wrapped a hand around the bulge in his jeans and ground down.  
"Fuck!" Overstimulated, He barely felt anything except teeth dragging along his collarbone, until a calloused hand was freeing his cock from inside his jeans. Castiel wrapped a hand around his dick but didn't move.

"You want something, Dean?" That smug bastard.  
"Please!" Dean whimpered and tried to thrust, but Castiel kept him in place.  
"I asked what you wanted me to do." He smirked. "If you don't want me to do anything, you're missing out on everything I had planned."  
"No Cas I-" Castiel placed two fingers in his mouth and Dean sucked then eagerly.  
"I rebuilt you in the pit, and tonight I was going to make you come apart." Dean moaned around his fingers and Castiel retracted them, moving them down to drag along deans dick. He shivered and bucked, too far gone for words. He heard the clicking of high heels accompanied by a small gasp faintly and froze, heart beating faster but not from fear. He WANTED, someone to see. He WANTED someone to watch him getting claimed by an angel in a fucking back alley. He WANTED everyone to hear him moaning like a bitch in heat. Most of all, he wanted people to know who owns him. And Castiel must have been listening in on these because he got louder. And filthier.

"I know every part of you," he rasped. "I have a guide to pleasing you written on my soul. There is no higher form of blasphemy than dirtying a creature of God, like how I am going to do to you." He dropped to his knees and Dean looked down at him. Never in his life had he seen something so erotic as a debauched angel of the lord sitting before his dick. Castiel nipped the inside of his thigh and positioned himself in front of deans glistening crown, making eye contact as he kissed it. Dean almost shot forward but steady hands kept his hips at locked.  
"CAS! Fuck you gotta stop teasing, I'm not gonna last."

The woman in a red miniskirt had stopped dead in her tracks and was gripping the side of the brick wall- shaking. From the looks and sounds, also poorly stifling moans. This set him on fire, He gripped castiel and grunted to him in stunted speech that they had an audience.  
"Enjoy the show." Castiel winked at the poor girl and impaled his mouth on deans cock. The only thing preventing Dean from losing it that second was the hand squeezing his base. Castiel swallowed him down, drawing back up and sucking harder as he neared the time and He had hollowed out his cheeks by the time he got to the head.the hand that gripped the base loosened and Cas kept his hand in place but twisted this wrist, and let his tongue lick the shelf under his cockhead.  
"Cas-" Dean squeaked out. He squeezed his hand and released, repeating this motion while moving up the shaft slightly. Dean tensed again and swallowed a shout.  
"Let me hear you, Dean." Everything around his slowed down and his knees buckled, he wouldn't fallen if it hadn't been for angelic strength holding him vertical.  
"Please please please." He was quaking above the angle, shooting his load onto Castiels soft tongue, who drank it down greedily, leaving him shocked and would've roused him again if he hadn't just climaxed. The woman was gone, and so was deans rational thought.

"Where did you learn any of that?" His speech was slightly slurred and his head was pounding.  
"There's a fine line between thoughts and prayers-"  
"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, face red. "I'll get you back sometime. Speaking of getting back."  
And with that and a flutter of wings they were cleaned up and laying on the rickety motel bed. God he's never getting tired of all that angel mojo shit. He was spent and tired, but he turned his face upwards and lightly kissed Castiel.  
"You know I'd never leave you right?"  
He was turned away but the angel could tell he was on the edge of embarrassment.  
"You can sleep, I'll be here when you wake."  
"Night, Angel." Before he fell asleep he felt a hand going through his hair, a light kiss on his forehead.  
"Goodnight, cor meum."  
My heart.


End file.
